Bold, Beautiful Bookworms
by Danarox2000
Summary: Hermione, Mackenzie, and Ellyn are complete bookworms with little forbidden crushes, but there crushes don't notice them or there feelings. Until an idea pops up... Makeover? Some Betrayal.Im horrible at summaries.. Rated T for some cursing and hmmm...?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione slumped against the chair in the library waiting for her friends. She pulled her frizzy brown hair in a ponytail as she heard footsteps come towards her.

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?" A silky voice broke the silence. Mackenzie Annabeth Fawn was Hermione's best friend. She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Kenz! Ponytail again? You know you look much better with your hair down! Plus a baggy sweater too!"Hermione exclaimed in exasperation. The blonde rolled her eyes.

'_She is really pretty, definitely the prettiest of us three. She's just insecure.'_ Hermione thought.

"Where is she?" Kenz asked, taking a seat next to Hermione. She began drumming her fingers on the table Hermione was leaning a thick book on. When Mackenzie had arrived, she had closed the book out of politeness, but she was itching to open it back to the interesting passage she was reading.

"Hey Dudes!" A familiar voice called to the two girls waiting impatiently for the third girl in their group.

"Ellyn Arturo McKnight, where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed. The ancient librarian hushed them angrily. The late comer swept her black hair in a bun, her grey eyes shining as she looked at Hermione.

"I got a letter from Ellis...what? She _is_ my sister!" The American defended as Hermione squinted her eyes. "So, what are we gonna do today?" Ellyn asked, hastily changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade or something? We can get our nails done!" Kenz suggested, standing up. Hermione fought the urge to pull a face. She found long nails extremely impractical. "Come on 'Mione, get up." The blond urged, holding a hand out to pull her up. The witches exited the library side by side, just as a certain green eyed boy came scurrying to meet them.

"'Ello 'Arry" Ellyn imitated Fleur Delacour, the French witch who had taken part in the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. He smirked. It was a running joke between the two teens, since Ellyn had always made her hate towards Fleur evident.

"Where are you girls off to?" He asked. Mackenzie strolled over to Harry, swaying her hips. She walked a slow circle around him, stopping at his back.

"Hogsmeade. Are you coming?" She whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. Then her hand found its way to Harry's head, and she hit him.

"Ouch! Kenz!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing the place where she hit him.

"I take back the invitation." She whispered again, sashaying back to her two best friends. The girls sniggered.

"Bye Chosen One!" Hermione called out as they walked away. Harry smirked as he watched his favourite witches disappear round a corner.

* * *

Hermione was wearing a red tank top and loose jeans under her opened cloak. Her frizzy hair was in its usual messy ponytail. While Hermione wore red, Mackenzie wore a white top to go with her black knee high shorts. Her hair was free, after the girls had begged her to take it down. They had also managed to convince her to take off the baggy sweater she was wearing before. Ellyn was quite the opposite; she wore a knee high blue skirt and black leggings, with a blue over-sized shirt that said 'Go Ravenclaws!'

"Where do we go now?" Hermione asked looking at her besties. Ellyn was about to say something but was interrupted by someone shouting:

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! Look at them!" The witches whipped around to see the person they least wanted to see.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Mackenzie spat. Pansy snorted in a very un-ladylike way. Mackenzie eyed the person that she linked arms with.

"It bothered me to see you guys wandering in something you call clothes. Why bother to buy clothes when you can wear a bin bag? It won't be any difference to what you're wearing at the moment, Fawn..." Pansy sneered and turned to face the boy with the ice blonde hair. "Right, Draco?" Draco Malfoy was about a foot taller than Pansy. His piercing grey eyes glared through all of the witches that stood in front of them.

"Just-just go away Parkinson!" Hermione stuttered as she glared at both Pansy and Draco. All this time Draco stayed silent casting a few anxious and guilty glances at the only blonde witch there.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut, _Mudblood_." Pansy hissed, emphasising the only word that would actually hurt Hermione. The three best friends could clearly see Draco flinch at the use of the word, and so did Hermione, but she hid it well. "Not only does your _disgusting_ 'fashion sense' keep boys away, but so does your filthy blood!" Pansy shrieked.

"Would you please just take Parkinson away, Malfoy?" Mackenzie pleaded, looking at Malfoy. Their eyes locked for a moment and she gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Come on Pansy, we have better things to do." Draco said calmly trying to keep his eyes on Mackenzie while Pansy huffed and pulled Draco away. Mackenzie looked behind her and made her eyes follow the couple walking up the street, not to look at the pug-faced girl, but a certain blond boy beside her.

"Kenz!" Ellyn snapped her fingers in front of Mackenzie's face, bringing her back to reality as they walked away towards the Three Broomsticks pub.

"Hey guys!" A voice greeted as they sat down in their usual seat in the corner of The Three Broomsticks pub. They looked behind to see a fiery redhead walking towards them.

"Hey Ginny!" The witches exclaimed happily at the same time. Ginny eyed their clothes.

"No offense but... What _are_ you guys wearing? Especially you Kenz, I thought you had fashion sense!" Ginny sighed deeply, looking like she was going to faint. It was then that the girls noticed the boy standing behind her.

"Gin! Where were you? I was looking all... oh hey guys." The boy said. Fiery red hair, bright blue eyes, who else but Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Ron I have to take these hopeless girls shopping. Do you mind?" Ginny asked, pulling them out of the chair regardless of his answer.

"Erm, no, not at all!" Ron said coolly but the girls had already scurried out of the bar, leaving the red head wrapped up in his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gin, where are you taking us?'" Ell asked, following Ginny aimlessly.

"Shopping, of course! You guys need some fashion sense! First we're going to Casual Couture for some clothes, then a type of spa to sort out the rest of you." Ginny replied quickly as the girls followed her.

'_Sheesh, who knew she could move so fast?'_ Hermione thought. They entered Casual Couture which was a small, cute looking shop.

"Hello Claire! I need your fashion expertise, and I need it now!" Ginny presented the three girls and smiling sweetly. The girl called Claire nodded and looked at the three girls in front of her.

"Oh ok... I think I can work with this." Claire stated, eying. She smirked when she looked at Mackenzie.

"You! Blondie! Come here. What's your name?" Claire asked Mackenzie. Claire was clearly the oldest of all the witches in the room. She had pretty brownish, reddish hair that was in a messy bun and a carefully styled fringe. She wore large spectacles ones that resembled muggle Ray-Bans. She had a slim figure but no curves at all. She looked frightfully young for her age.

"M-Mackenzie, why?" Mackenzie stammered, frightened by the older woman.

"Hah! Lovely name, young woman! Now let me see." Claire said tilting Mackenzie's head up with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair. Perfect figure, maybe. A bit petite, glasses, those could go. Hmm..." Claire mumbled to herself. She circled around Kenz a few times. "Girl, off with the sweater now!" Claire snapped suddenly, making everyone jump. Mackenzie looked around self consciously then slowly took off her baggy green sweater to reveal a white tank top.

"There you go! You _have_ got some curves. I thought you were as limp as a noodle, but now I can see I thought wrong! You're beautiful! Now come!" Claire beckoned as the blonde turned slightly red at Claire's remark. A few outfits later (Hermione, Ginny, and Ellyn were only allowed to see the final outfit) Mackenzie emerged out of the changing room, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

'_She is truly the prettiest of us all.'_ Hermione thought.

Claire had chosen an outfit that practically screamed out Mackenzie, if she was more confident. She had on a green peplum dress (So much for Slytherin-ess) that was knee high and hugged her figure perfectly. The dress wasn't so low cut to reveal everything but just to show she had a bosom. She had matching green stilettos that had silky ribbons protruding out of the back of the heel, so you had to tie it up your leg. She had a pretty necklace with one naked emerald hanging from a silver chain. Her blonde hair was highlighted so the roots were brown. Her hair had been volumized so it covered her face slightly. Her make up consisted of smoky cat eyes with a teeny bit of green and transparent shimmer lip gloss. All in all, she looked breathtaking.

Ginny almost peed her pants right there and Hermione had her mouth opened like a goldfish while Ellyn raised her right eyebrow and smirked.

"You look AMAZING! Any guy would swoon over you!" Ginny squealed.

"My best friend looks ... HOT!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically. Instead of blushing or going red, Mackenzie started strutting and making poses like she was on a catwalk.

"You look decent." Ellyn said. She was always the modest one, after all, she was the only American in this shop. Claire grinned at her work.

"Decent? She looks fabulous!" Claire defended. "Now you, come here!" Claire said pointing at Hermione. Hermione got up slowly, dreading what was going to happen. "Off with the cloak!" Claire said and Hermione peeled her cloak off. "Good, now then... Chocolate eyes, the hair... Far too frizzy. Good figure though. Hmmm." Claire said circling round Hermione like she did with Mackenzie. "This will be hard!" Claire said fingering Hermione's savage hair.

"Not so hard that you can't do anything about it, right?" Hermione asked, worried. She didn't want to stay the boring girl she was.

"No worries, dear! Nothing Claire Van Gemma can't handle! Come now, dear." Claire said offering her delicate hand to Hermione. After about an hour (Yes it took that long) Hermione came out with a very pale grey shirt and a pretty red pencil skirt that ended just above the knee. Her frizzy hair had been transformed into lovely curls that cascaded down her shoulders. She had some plain Mary Janes on. As for jewellery, she wore gold coloured hoops. Her make up was light, just a touch of eyeliner with peachy lipstick. She was outstanding.

"You look awesome, 'Mione!" Kenz said in awe, looking at 'Mione intensely. Ginny nodded vigorously.

"Not as awesome as you Kenz, you're way prettier than all of us put together." Hermione said softly. Ellyn tilted her head in agreement.

"You guys! Ughhh come on Ell! Your turn to get all beautiful!" Mackenzie said fiercely. Hermione nodded.

"The last one, eh? Okay then, black hair, beautiful grey eyes and a quite good figure... What's your favourite colour? Ellyn, was it?" Claire said almost too fast to hear properly.

"It varies, but today it's black." Ellyn said confidently. Claire nodded and led her to the outfit section. Only twenty minutes later Ellyn came out.

Claire selected a white shirt that said 'New Freak' with a dark navy blue jacket that reached only the end of her bosom. She wore plain black skinny jeans. Her outfit was quite simple yet stylish, and her hair and bangles emphasized the 'Rebel' look. Ellyn's hair was a punk style, its original black but with blonde tips. For jewellery she wore bangles, bangles and more bangles. She had no make up on, apart from a tiny smudge of black eyeliner. In her hair she wore a hairband with small cat ears. She looked cute yet rebellious.

"Do I- Do I look any good?" She asked nervously, smoothing down her hair. Mackenzie simply nodded her head and beamed at Ellyn.

"Oh Ell. You look... Hmmm... Bootylicious!" Hermione said laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed at Hermione. Then they gave Claire the galleons for the new outfits.

"Oh darlings, I couldn't take your money after this! You all look fabulous! Truly beautiful! My best work yet!" She refused the money but they still left it on her desk, running out of the shop before she could give it back.

"Now, the nails." Ginny exclaimed, pulling them into the next shop along. The trio all groaned.

"They're so impractical! Please, can't we just give it a miss today?" Hermione pleaded.

"I chew mine anyway!" Mackenzie said, showing Ginny her nails.

"Shut up, you're getting them done whether you like it or not!" Ginny nearly shouted, yanking the door open and shoving the girls inside. When they finished their nails, Mackenzie had on a simple green varnish that matched her dress, and Hermione had grey. Ellyn's nails, however, made the word 'Rebel Cutie' if you read the simple black letters on the white background painted on the ends of her fingers. They thanked Ginny as they made their way back to Hogwarts for lunch.

"Quick! Put on your cloaks! It has to be a surprise!" Ginny shoved their cloaks into their hands. They pulled them on, hiding their new clothes and entered Hogwarts, silent but excited on what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio waited until everybody went into the Great Hall so they could be 'Fashionably Late'.

"Are you girls ready?" Ellyn asked her best friends. They took off their cloaks to reveal the new outfits.

"More than ever!" Mackenzie squealed.

"Are you ready, 'Mione?" Kenz asked the brunette. Hermione nodded and they linked arms. Mackenzie was in the middle, whilst Hermione was to the left and Ellyn to the right. They put on their biggest smiles on and opened the huge oak doors to the Hall. It was a little louder than expected because the whole Hall stopped at looked at the door. The whole school collectively gasped when they saw the three young witches emerge.

They strutted in the Hall before going to their tables. They even heard a few comments and wolf-whistles.

"Who are they?" A young Hufflepuff whispered as they walked past.

"I dunno but they are _hot_!" His friend exclaimed, probably louder than he was supposed to.

"OH MY GAWD! Who are they?" Said various voices from different houses and years.

Mackenzie, Hermione and Ellyn smirked before going their separate ways. Mackenzie sashayed towards Slytherin table, grinning when she realized that all the boys were checking her out. She took a seat between Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. She crossed her legs and swept her hair behind her.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked venomously, for it killed her to see someone prettier than her.

"Are you new?" Draco asked anxiously. "Have we met before? I'm sure I recognize you."

"Mackenzie Annabeth Fawn, how do you do?" Mackenzie said extending her manicured hand expecting Draco to take it.

" Kenz?!" Daphne said wide eyed. Mackenzie nodded.

"No way! What about your glasses?" Draco gaped at her.

"I realized contact lenses looked better." She grinned.

"HOLY COW YOU LOOK… Alright, I guess..." Daphne said restraining herself. Mackenzie went back to her food, looking at the plate awkwardly when she realized that half of the boys of Slytherin were staring at her. A shrill, evil peal of laughter was heard.

"Just because you got your hair done and bought some tight clothes doesn't mean you're better looking than _me_, Fawn!" Pansy screeched. Mackenzie saw Draco smirk.

"Pansy, keep your knickers on and eat your food!" Blaise said firmly. The Slytherin table went back to its normal state, apart from the occasional stare at Kenz. Draco was eating his favorite treacle tart.

"You look nice, Fawn." Draco said so low that only she could hear it. Mackenzie didn't blush or go red, although it took all her concentration not to. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow but said nothing to him. He kept looking over her. They ate in silence for some time until Mackenzie had nearly finished her dessert.

"Thank you Malfoy." Mackenzie replied quickly, also barely audible. Draco smirked and got up to leave the Hall. As he stood up he 'accidentally' let his hand trail across her arm. Mackenzie felt tingles shoot up her skin from where his body made contact with hers.

Hermione walked normally with one hand on her hip. She seated herself in between Harry and Ron. Ron almost choked on his pasty. (It's not _every_ day a lovely woman takes a seat next to you)

"H-Hi. I'm Won Reasley." Ron stuttered, gaping at Hermione. "Are you new here?" Hermione grinned when she realized he didn't know who it was. She decided to play along, curious to see his reaction when she revealed her name.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said crossing her legs. And this time it was Harry that choked on his food.

"'Mione? What happened? You look… Different!" Harry said slowly.

"I needed a change. Do you like it?" Hermione said her brown eyes meeting his green ones.

"I-I d-d..." Harry stammered.

"Do you like it?" Hermione repeated. Harry took a deep gulp of his pumpkin juice to delay the time and got his cool back. He grinned.

"You look... amazing, Hermione Granger." Harry said intensely. Hermione blushed furiously.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione whispered, biting her lip. Ever since third year Hermione had had a little crush on Harry. If _any_ girl said she didn't have a bit of a crush on Harry once, she would have been lying. He had emerald green eyes to swoon over, messy black hair, and a great body to go with the handsome face.

"Hermione you're turning heads! You look… Wow... Whew." Harry was lost for words. Hermione then put her hand on his shoulder, gaining a bit of confidence.

"I thought you would like it." Hermione said whispering in his ear. Harry arched his eyebrow.

"Well, you thought right, as usual. Just make sure the damn boys don't harass you." Harry chuckled and pulled Hermione into a soft hug.

Meanwhile, Ellyn was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Damn girl, you are fine! Wanna come a little closer?" A voice suggested. Walking past it, she gave him the middle finger, still swaying her hips. She took a seat beside Milaney Hayshem.

"You look nice Ell." Milaney said. She was one of the biggest bookworms in Hogwarts, next to Hermione, Ellyn and Mackenzie.

"Thanks Hun! It's good that you recognized me." Ellyn smiled. Milaney nodded and went back to her food.

"Yo Mcknight! You look good!" A boy called Lawrence Kenly stood up and shouted down the table. Ellyn rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you Kenly!"Ellyn shouted back. A few people gasped.

"Ellyn! You can't say that! What if the teachers heard?" Milaney fretted.

"Did they?" She looked around. Milaney shook her head. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

The trio met up in the library after all the drama of the evening.

"That was awesome!" Ellyn exclaimed. Hermione nodded happily, whereas Kenz just shrugged.

"By the way, Ell, did I hear you correctly from across the hall? Did you _actually_ give someone the middle finger and say 'fuck you'?" Kenz asked fumbling with her dress. Ell smirked and nodded slowly. The girls laughed.

"Ellyn!" Hermione squealed, poking her.

"What? He deserved it, okay?" They sat in silence for a while, content to simply read their books.

"Girls, who do you find attractive, the boys, I mean?" Hermione asked the witches in front of her. Kenz blushed as did Hermione.

"Let's say at the same time!" Ellyn said." One two three..."

"Draco Malfoy"

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

The girls looked at each other wide eyed.

"You like but I ..." Kenz said pointing at Ell and Mione. "Harry Potter? Wow. And Ron Weasley? Oh Merlin."

"Oi, you're not the one to talk, Kenz! Draco Malfoy, the _Slytherin Sex God,_ really?" Ellyn said, laughing at the look Kenz gave her.

"Fine, why don't we say what we like about them and what we don't?" Hermione finally suggested.

"I'll go first!" Ellyn piped up. "I like the fact that he's goofy and funny. He has a caring protective personality. He's REALLY hot; he has fiery red waves for hair, ocean blue eyes and a good body. I wouldn't mind staring at him all day maybe even snogging him!" Ellyn giggled at the last remark as she caught a few ewws from her mates. Kenz nodded while Hermione shrugged. She had liked Ron before and thought they would end up together but Ron was just not serious enough for Hermione, so she gave up on that relationship.

"What I like about Harry is that he is caring, understanding, and shy, which is good. I love the fact that I can tell him anything and can trust him with that information. He's a great hugger." She giggled. "He doesn't realise quite how good looking he is, but he has messy black hair and awesome eyes so, he IS the Chosen One. But practically every girl likes him so I don't think I have much of a chance..." Hermione said examining her nails.

"Draco Malfoy is a complete hunk, I don't really know him but I would really like to get to know him. He makes me laugh, a lot. He sort of softens when he's in the common room, he stops being quite so arrogant. He is a candy to the eye, platinum white blonde hair, grey eyes and a magnificent body. This is going to sound a bit cringey, but I swoon when I see him. However his reputation... it's killing me! I'm not sure if half the things I hear are true, and I'm not sure if I should believe them. I wish I could ask him about all of them, but we don't really talk that much. I hate that whenever I see him with Pansy she acts all bitchy and horrible and acts like she owns Draco. It's like she knows I like him." Kenz said biting her lip, an old habit of hers. They sat in silence, contemplating what the others had said.

"Look, I'm really tired, and this make-up is making my skin itch. Would it be okay if I went up to bed?" Hermione spoke up. They said their good byes and went to their dorms.

* * *

Back in the Ravenclaw dorm Ellyn couldn't sleep so she shuffled out of bed wearing the new pyjamas she got from the Couture; a night gown of midnight blue silk with black lace spaghetti straps. She put her slippers on and didn't even bother putting on a robe. She sat in the Ravenclaw common room for a minute but got bored quickly so decided to wander around Hogwarts. She was near the kitchens when she heard a noise coming from the corner. She froze. The footsteps were getting closer. She was going to get caught.

"Ellyn?" A familiar voice said. Ellyn pointed her wand towards the direction of the voice to reveal the speaker.

"Weasel! You scared me!" Ellyn said jabbing his arm a bit too hard with her wand.

"Ouch! Anyway, it's Ron not Weasel. What are you doing out of bed?" Ron said rubbing his now sore arm.

"Could ask you the same, fella!" Ellyn hissed. Ron rolled his eyes, but then realized how she looked. Her hair was in a braid, but a few strands fell loose, framing her face perfectly. She looked like she was glowing because of the dimness of the light as the nightgown hugged the little curves she had (She thought she had little curves but oh she was wrong) the nightgown stopped mid thigh.

'_Boy she is pretty'_ Ron thought.

"Ell, let me walk you to your dorm." Ron said softly extending his arm, Ell happily took it. Along the way they shared jokes and laughed pretty much the whole way.

"It was hilarious, oh 'Mione does have an iron fist, poor Malfoy!" Ron said before bursting out again. Ellyn was laughing so hard her eyes were watering. When they reached the big wooden door at the bottom of Ravenclaw tower they turned to face each other.

"That was nice." Ron whispered. He suddenly wiped away a tear of laughter from her cheek. Ellyn shivered under his touch. They stood there silently, happy to simply stare into one another's eyes. "We should do this again." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"Mmhmmm... Yeah, it was neat." Ellyn said so softly it made mountains shudder. Ron leaned against her forehead looking into her stormy eyes.

"Stay cool" Ron said patting her cheek then walked away leaving the amazing, rebellious Ellyn smiling like a goon.

* * *

"Hey girls!"Hermione said entering their special corner in the library Her cloak was opened revealing her outfit. It was a white top with ruffles that showed a small part of her stomach and some plain jeans. Mackenzie was wearing a plain periwinkle plaid dress with ballet flats. Ellyn was wearing the shirt that said 'Go Ravenclaws!' but it had been shrunk to flatter her figure with some leggings to go with it.

"Yo 'Mione!" Ellyn exclaimed for the third time. Hermione jumped and turned to face her. "Are you okay?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Sorry. Other things on my mind." She excused, picking at her nails. Ellyn gently pulled her hands apart.

"Don't chip the varnish. It looks nice."

"Mione, I need your help with the Ancient Runes homework. It's much too hard for me." Mackenzie said pulling her angelic hair into a loose bun. Hermione nodded and started explaining it to her.

"So, are we looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Kenz asked, bored.

"Ummmm, I'm looking forward to it, yeah, but I'm not..." She coughed nervously and paused. "I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you guys." Hermione whispered. Ellyn looked at Hermione curiously. But Mackenzie understood.

"Harry Potter?" Mackenzie gasped. Hermione nodded shyly. Ellyn grinned.

"That's crazy! Did he ask you or vice versa!" Ellyn stopped doing her Potions homework and faced Hermione.

"He asked me... and I have NO idea what to wear. Can you help me?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course! We will make you look absolutely stunning!" Kenz gushed.

"We should start planning it now!" Ellyn exclaimed, grabbing a new roll of parchment and scribbling 'What Hermione should wear to meet Harry' with lots of hearts around Harry's name. Hermione laughed and shoved her.

"Are you sure that's okay? You aren't upset that I won't be with you?" Hermione fretted.

"On the contrary! We are quite gay about this." Mackenzie said in a posh British accent. Ellyn laughed at the word gay while Hermione smirked.

"You guys wait and see. Your crushes will definitely ask you to Hogsmeade this weekend too! With our makeovers, we are simply irresistible!" Hermione said confidently.

After the talk Mackenzie went back to her common room just as Daphne Greengrass the blonde beauty appeared.

"I have to ask you a question." Daphne addressed Mackenzie like she was bored. "Why do you hang out with them... the Mudbloods. You are Pureblood and Slytherin why bother with them when you can hang out with my gang?" Daphne said plopping in the couch. Mackenzie was angered. She didn't like that word, especially if it was used against her friends.

"I hang out with them because they're my real friends! If you really must know, Ellyn is half-blood, and hanging out with your gang? You mean Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini, Goyle, Nott, Malfoy, Zani and yourself no thanks, I would rather eat slugs than be with the phony people that you call friends. Oh and by the way... Nott thought I was hotter than you!" Mackenzie smirked, grabbing her books and storming out of common room, leaving a pretty little Barbie fuming.

* * *

"Ellyn!" Ron exclaimed, trying to keep up with Ellyn who was rushing to Potions.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Ron heard her curse as she dropped her bag, spilling her books over the floor in the process. Ron used this opportunity to catch up with her and help her to pick up them up.

"Hey, Ellyn!" Ron said examining her flat toned stomach under the messily buttoned robes.

"Weasel... SO not the time!" Ellyn mumbled, frantically searching for her Charms book.

"Looking for this?" Ron said tauntingly, holding it up in the air, just out of her reach. After a few hopeless tries of Ellyn trying to get her book, she stopped and scowled at him.

"Give it, or lose a limb." Ellyn growled, glancing quickly at Ron's lower region. Ron arched his red eyebrow and handed her the book. She stuffed it back into her bag and walked off. Ron stood there for a moment, before he finally got a hold of himself and ran forward, grabbing her wrist and spinning her round to face him. "Look, Weasel, now's not the time. I'm late for Potions." She started walking off again.

"Ell, listen to me! Do you wanna go to umm H-Hogsmeade together... this weekend? I mean we don't really know each other so it would an great oppor.." Ron stammered shyly.

"Blah-Blah-Blah sure I'll go... now get lost, I'm really late!" Ellyn grinned. Ron returned it and walked away. Ellyn entered Potions with a smirk on her face.

"Ahhh look who decided to turn up. 20 points from Ravenclaw!" Snape snapped. Ellyn shrugged and shuffled to her seat beside Milaney.

"Yo, Draco, who are you taking to Hogsmeade?" Nott asked. Daphne batted her eyelashes as Pansy smirked.

"Drakie, either take me or Daphne but Blaise is taking me so...the only other Slytherins are Millicent and Claudia."Pansy said in a matter of fact voice.

"Or you can take Fawn..." Draco heard Blaise mutter, only for him to hear. Claudia Zani approached Draco confidently. She had dark hot pink hair and brown eyes. She was simple but pretty and was a transfer student from Beauxbatons.

" Drahco do yu vant to go to Hagsmede togethar?" Claudia said in her typical French accent to die for and that boys would swoon over (Not Draco).

"Sure thing Claudia." Draco huffed. Claudia walked away triumphantly to Daphne and Pansy. Draco rolled his eyes. Another weekend wasted with a girl he didn't like, when he didn't have enough confidence to ask out the girl who actually caught his eye.

* * *

Friday came quickly as Hermione made up her mind of what to wear.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Ellyn and Mackenzie while smoothing her clothes. She wore a red strapless dress that hugged her figure carefully. With black low heeled high heels. Her hair was tamed into soft and silky yet still wild curls. Her make up was natural except red rouge.

"Humph. You're so Gryffindor!" Mackenzie commented.

"But in a good way!" Ellyn interjected. Ellyn was wearing a white half sleeved shirt with a picture of a shark which was low cut, but not to much to reveal what was not meant to be revealed, with a plain black tutu skirt. Her hair was normal so as not to distract from her dramatic make up, which consisted of smoky eyes and pale lipstick.

"I like your outfit Kenz!" Hermione said pocketing her wand. Ellyn nodded.

"This thing, at least you guys dressed up for someone and got dates! But well me... I guess your right Ellyn. I'm never going to get Malfoy." Mackenzie said lowering her head as her hair covered her face. Then Ellyn did something unusual she got up kneeled in front of Mackenzie and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kenz looked up.

"I'm stupid. I was being an asshole. I actually think you and Malfoy WILL end up together just wait and see." Ellyn said softly. There were those little moments were Ellyn was soft and mushy for the people she loved. Those moments were treasured for its not everyday that the rebel Ellyn McKnight gives a damn. Mackenzie smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Well thanks Ell! You always seem to be the cause of my problems and solution of my problems." Mackenzie said, enveloping Ellyn in a hug. Hermione smiled and joined them.

"I love you guys. We're best friends forever right?" Hermione said uncertainly. Ell and Kenz nodded at the same time.

"Anyway where did you get that outfit from? It is so not from the Couture." Hermione exclaimed as Kenz stepped back from the hug. Hermione had officially fallen in love with Kenz's outfit. High waisted black shorts with a brown belt and a loose white v-necked linen shirt, brown leather flats and a brown watch, as for make up transparent shimmer and eyeliner.

"Oh, I got it in a package from home. Mum bought it for me ages ago, and she was constantly pestering me to wear it. When she heard of my makeover, she owled it to me immediately."

"Is that the time? Come on guys, we need to go!" Ellyn shouted, pulling Hermione's and Mackenzie's hand. The three witches went to Hogsmeade linking arms; Mackenzie in the middle whilst Ellyn on the right and Hermione on the left, as usual.

"Bye Kenz!" Hermione said planting a kiss on Mackenzie's cheek. Ellyn simply blew her a kiss. Kenz nodded sadly and went into Honeydukes.

"I feel bad." Ellyn bit her lip.

"Just you wait, they will get together." Hermione assured. "Come on, Harry and Ron are probably looking for us." They headed in the same direction since Harry and Ron were always together so it had been decided that it was a double date. When the two boys came into view they grinned widely.

"Hello girls! You both look so pretty." Harry grinned, but he was only looking at Hermione.

* * *

Mackenzie strolled over to the large fountain in the middle of Hogsmeade. She sat at the edge of the fountain, absent mindedly trailing her fingers in the water. Suddenly, she spotted a certain red head talking to Blaise Zabini in a small secluded cafe.

"Ginny?!" Mackenzie said to herself. Of course the dark blue eyed red head was talking to her crush, Blaise Zabini. But on a date together? Mackenzie refrained herself from going to talk to them by counting the different coins in the water of the fountain. After 50, she got bored and started looking around her. She was feeling slightly lonely. It's not that she was never asked to go to Hogsmeade, in fact, she had been asked more than six times, but not from the right guy. She sighed deeply and went back to counting coins.

"Why is there a beautiful lady sitting all by herself when she is supposed to be with a strapping young lad?" A familiar voice said. Mackenzie jumped, then slowly turned to face the voice.

"Draco Malfoy?" Mackenzie asked in disbelief. Draco smirked and sat beside her.

"No seriously... You're here alone?" Draco asked arching his eyebrow.

"Why is it so abnormal that I am at Hogsmeade alone?" Mackenzie shouted, examining Draco. She had never looked at him properly, not up close. He had always been hot, but that was the first layer. He was Beautiful. His white blond hair grew to fall on his face. His eyes were molten silver, with pale pink lips... As for his body... any girl would die just to touch it. Slytherin Sex God.

"When one of the prettiest girls in the school is alone I would be suspicious." Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"You think I'm pretty.. pffhh." Mackenzie said, nervously laughing.

"So does the whole school." He retorted.

"I heard you have a date. Where is she?" Mackenzie asked, looking at Draco intensely.

"Ha Claudia Zani? Oh, I would suspect she's busy fraternizing with random boys. Earlier on, when I asked her why she was flirting, she said: 'Bat Drahco I am jast tooking wiz them, yoo probablee sought wrong!' and went back to talking with random dudes!" Draco grumbled, pressing his together lips while Mackenzie laughed like crazy. She stopped when she realised he had gone silent. With her hair in her face she looked up. Draco swept her hair behind her ears with careful fingers.

"Merlin, you're beautiful." He whispered, looking into her eyes. Mackenzie blushed and looked away.

"You said that out loud, by the way." Mackenzie said quietly, all of a sudden acting like the fountain was the most interesting thing in the universe.

Draco used two of his fingers to direct his gaze to her.

"I know." Draco said even more quiet. Mackenzie smirked. She got up and stood behind him like she did with Harry.

"You're not too bad yourself." Mackenzie whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and walked away towards Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione and Ellyn. The Slytherin Sex God simply sat there. Dazed.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ellyn were just about to go on their dates with Harry and Ron.

"Yo dudes!" Ellyn greeted as she walked into the Three Broomsticks with Hermione. Ron smiled as did Harry.

"Hey Ellyn!" Harry exclaimed, but only looking at Hermione. "I still can't believe how amazing you look, Hermione!" He murmured. Hermione smiled and blushed. Ron smirked. "You girls both look amazing."

"Ya Ellyn, I like your shirt, nice view from here too." Ron said, sticking his tongue out.

"Bastard!" Ellyn shouted, punching his arm. Ron pouted. They all started talking about Quidditch which the girls were most definitely not interested in. Hermione looked at Ellyn who was thinking the same thing as Hermione. Lucky Mackenzie, not having to listen to this. Then again, she didn't have a date and was on her own. Poor Kenz.

Draco went back to his group. Who thought a small kiss from a pretty girl left him smiling like a fool.

"DRACO!" Blaise shouted. Draco jumped and whipped his wand out.

"What!?" Draco shouted. Blaise arched his eyebrow.

"You're smiling like a goof!" Blaise exclaimed with his eyes twinkling.

"WAS smiling. So?" Draco grumbled annoyed. He tucked his wand back into his pocket, cursing under his breath. Blaise laughed unexpectedly.

"Draco you NEVER EVER smile, what made you so happy?" Blaise asked. Draco barely heard what he was saying since his thoughts were occupied by a beautiful blue eyed blonde.

"Hey Guys!" A female voice said.

"Kenz!"Harry exclaimed. Mackenzie plopped on Harry's lap. Harry smirked and Ron rolled his eyes. Ellyn was laughing like crazy for no reason. Hermione on the other hand, was mad. She eyed Mackenzie and Harry while Harry whispered something in her ear and Ron and Ellyn were making goofy faces at each other.

"Yea it was hilarious! Yea I should tell you that story some other time!" Harry said wiping a tear from his eye. Ron excused himself and went to Honeydukes whilst Mackenzie sat in Ron's empty seat next to Harry.

"Well I have to go! I will you see you guys later" Harry said smiling grabbed his coat and went to leave.

"Wait!"Mackenzie said catching up with him and whispered something in his ear. Harry smirked. She went back to seat and finished Harry's drink. When she finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Mackenzie said examining her nails.

"Mmhmm..."Hermione said not looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and just bit her lip. "I need to go." She whispered, then practically sprinted out of the Three Broomsticks. Mackenzie ran after her.

"Hey wait up! Where are you going?"Mackenzie said with concern in her eyes.

"You don't get it do you? Well when will you, Mackenzie Fawn? I-I-I hate you Fawn" Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes. Without a second glance, she stormed away back to Hogwarts. Mackenzie stood there, stunned, with tears threatening to spill.

Hermione never even left Hogsmeade. In the end, she found a secluded spot and collapsed against the wall, promptly bursting into angry, upset sobs. She was mad but at what, Mackenzie being with Harry? She knew Harry liked her, he had asked her out and not Mackenzie after all. But, it was seeing her sitting on Harry's lap, whispering into his ear and laughing. It was Hermione not knowing what they were saying. Yes. Maybe it's because she thought Mackenzie liked Harry. Maybe Harry liked her back, and was using Hermione to get to Kenz. She should have confronted her, but then they would fight and she would lose her closest friend. She liked Harry but Mackenzie was more important and plus Hermione told her she liked Harry. Mackenzie liked Draco, as well. She heard shuffling behind her but she didn't care who saw her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"An unfamiliar male voice said. She didn't bother to look up. Then he put his arms around her. She was shocked, but she didn't push away. Instead, she turned round to face him, put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry. You don't deserve to." He said. Hermione felt safe and wanted in his arms. He was caring and gentle. He looked in her caramel eyes as did she in his grey ones and still didn't know who he was. He leaned in and their lips touched, he didn't want to kiss her without her consent. Hermione leaned in too and pressed her lips firmly against his. Her lips were salty from tears, whereas his were sweet. She could taste Peppermint Imps. She slowly and carefully raised her hand to touch his face. There she was, Hermione Granger, kissing an unfamiliar person. Or perhaps she did know him, just didn't recognize him. His hands went to her brown curls and as he nibbled her lips, Hermione melted in his arms. He smirked against the kiss. Soon Hermione and the mystery boy stopped for air. She stood up wide eyed backing away slowly, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She whispered, and ran away to Hogwarts, tears begging to spill. As soon as Hermione had reached Gryffindor common room, and let her tears run freely, closing her eyes and thinking. Life was just so messed up. Why?

"Ey Ron, how about these?" Ellyn said holding up two blue stripy sweets. She stuffed one of them in her mouth, "It's good! Yum I'm getting more!" Ellyn said with her mouth full. She started walking away but Ron grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"What does it taste like?" Ron said seductively. Ron came close to her face there noses touching.

"Oh I bet you wanna know? Well better find out." Ellyn whispered as she leaned in.

"OIII what the hell?!" Ron cried."You just stuffed that blue sweet in my mouth!"

"You said you wanted to taste it!"Ellyn exclaimed as she doubled over laughing. Ron pulled her up, squinting his eyes. "I gotta go Weasel! See ya later." Ellyn said walking away as Ron grabbed her arm again and kissed her cheek.

"It's not Weasel, it's Ron" He whispered in her ear. Ellyn shrugged and walked all the way back to Ravenclaw common room smirking.

Harry had met up with Ron and Mackenzie on his way back to the Castle. He had been thinking about what Mackenzie had said fifteen minutes before. They were sitting on a bench, messing around, but Mackenzie hadn't been joining in as much as she usually did. To be truthful, she was thinking about what Hermione had said. She still wasn't sure what she had done.

~~~~~Before at Three Broomsticks.

"Well I have to go! I will see you guys later!" Harry said brightly, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He was about to go back to Hogwarts to study Herbology when Mackenzie stopped him.

"Wait!" He heard her say.

"Hey you need something?" Harry asked smiling. Mackenzie leaned over.

"Look if you use those photos for black mailing me Harry James Potter, I will hex you before you can even say Quidditch!" Mackenzie whispered in his ear. Harry's smile was replaced by a smirk. And he walked out of the bar, he spotted Daphne Greengrass and Claudia Zani flirting with some boys while Neville Longbottom was talking to Hannah Abbott nervously. Harry went back to Hogwarts completely care-free.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellyn was going to the library as usual but she found only Mackenzie reading a book while Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Kenz! Where's Mione?" Ellyn asked, squinting her eyes. Mackenzie shrugged and went back to her book. Ellyn sat down next to her, content to stay in silence while they read. The bell rang, signalling the start of lessons.

"Well I've got Transfiguration next. You?" Kenz asked, shutting the book and plopping it in her turquoise school bag.

"Charms... And I completely forgot to do the homework!" Ellyn said wide eyed. Kenz smirked.

"Well, I've done _my_ homework. I may be all posh and pretty but I'm still the organized smart ass I was!" Kenz beamed stupidly. Ellyn rolled her eyes and got out a small paper bag from her back pack.

"Want some?" Ellyn offered, chewing some of its contents.

"What is it?" Kenz asked, taking one of the mysterious sweets. Ellyn shrugged.

"It tastes like cookies." Ellyn said, eating another one.

"No, it tastes like treacle tart!" Kenz exclaimed with her mouth full. Ellyn shrugged again.

"Stop with the shrugging!" Kenz said shoving Ellyn slightly. Ellyn shrugged.

"No seriously, where's Hermione?" Ellyn asked, packing the sweets away.

"Dunno... Gotta go though, bye!" Kenz said extremely quickly and scampered off.

"Wha-...ughhh!" Ellyn cried, grabbing her bag and running to Charms hoping not be late. Again. For the fifth time.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in a corner of the library just away from where her two best friends had been sitting. She was thinking about what happened yesterday. She had a crush on Harry... So why did she make out with a random person? And who was that random person? It was all so complicated!

"Hey Cedric! Where are you going?"A female voice said. Cedric whipped around to see the Ravenclaw beauty, Cho Chang.

"Ummm I was going to ...the library? Yup, the library." Cedric said smiling as Cho stared into his grey eyes.

"Okay!" Cho said happily and ran off. Cedric actually went to the library, straight to the deepest section and found nearly no one there apart from in the far corner. Cedric silently approached the small brunette who was reading a book. She looked familiar.

"Hermione!" Cedric said happily. Cedric really liked Hermione, even if she was two years younger. Hermione looked up to see the Hufflepuff boy.

"Cedric..." Hermione greeted, a distracted look on her face. She kept thinking about the kiss, and hoped it could mean something more.

"Hermione I-" Cedric said.

"Diggory, it's really not the time, I have a crisis and I have no idea what to do so please, I need to be alone." Hermione said slowly but very sadly. Cedric frowned.

"Call me Cedric please and I-I maybe can help you? I'm all ears!"Cedric said helpfully. Hermione looked up for a moment.

"Are you sure? It's quite complicated and you won't get half of the things I say!" Hermione asked, Cedric nodded."Well first I was on this date with Harry then my best friend just sat on his lap and they started talking together and forgot about me, and I'm worried that maybe if my friend likes him, we would fight over him and never be friends again! Then I was sad and sat in a secluded place and I was crying and crying, then this man out of nowhere comforts me and then starts kissing me and I was surprised but not disgusted or anything he was so... gentle and -and caring and I felt safe in his arms but I don't know who he is and I'm not sure if I want to know who he is." Hermione gushed and sat there pondering. Cedric truly did not understand half of the things she said and he looked at Hermione.

"Maybe I can help?"Cedric asked Hermione. Hermione arched her eyebrow. All of a sudden Cedric used his fingers to guide her face to his and kissed her. Hermione's hands went to his chest to push him away but they just stayed there. '_Peppermint Imps'_ Hermione thought. She pulled away first.

"It was you... y-you're the one that kissed me! I -I don't know..." Hermione stammered. "I don't know whether I should be disgusted with you or thankful!" Hermione said firmly after that. "You-you..." Hermione almost shouted. She grabbed her bag, quickly hitting Cedric's shoulder and stormed away, leaving Cedric sad and confused.

* * *

"Ellyn! Yo!" Ron's voice called out. Ellyn turned around smiling to see Ron walking towards her. In surprise someone jumped between them, her back facing Ellyn.

"Ronnie! I missed you! When are you going to take me out?" The squeaky female voice said. Ellyn saw honey brown hair, very revealing clothes such as the white, low cut, see through and sleeveless tank top, a pair of extremely tight skinny jeans and six inch stilettos.

"What Laven-" Ron said. The girl then just jumped on him and started kissing him fiercely all around his face. Ron started pushing her away his words muffled. Ron stood there, frozen. Ellyn was completely silent watching them, feeling like gagging. Soon, Ron gave up and kissed her back, the girl grinned at the kiss and her hands went to Ron's hair. Upon seeing this, Ellyn turned around and ran away. She was furious.

Ellyn ran and ran. She had never been so mad or sad. She never cried; she thought crying was for cowards, but she was being a coward at the moment by running away.

"Wh-why I-I n-n I-I l-love y-oo... ehhhh..." Ellyn hiccupped while speaking to herself. Ellyn wiped her tears from her face and headed to the girls bathroom, the one with Moaning Myrtle. Ellyn pushed the door open and sunk to the floor by a sink.

"Why is the pretty girl sad now?" Myrtle pouted. Ellyn glared at her.

"Le-Leave me a-alone please!" Ellyn said softly. Myrtle shrugged and flew into a toilet. Ellyn turned to a sound in front of her in a toilet stall.

"Ellyn?" The voice said. Ellyn cast a Lumos in front of her.

"Hermione!" Ellyn said, running to her and hugging her. Hermione hugged her back. The door of the girls' bathroom flew open. Ellyn and Hermione jumped.

"Oh I-I'm s-...Ell?" The voice said. Mackenzie emerged from the darkness and saw both of them crying. Hermione ran forward and hugged Mackenzie with such force that poor Kenz almost fell over. Kenz buried her face in Hermione's shoulder.

"I missed you SO much, I'm so sorry, I don't hate you I-I-I.." Hermione sobbed. Kenz silenced her from crying even more.

"I don't even know what I did but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kenz exclaimed, straining her tears. Hermione gave a watery smile. "Ellyn, are you okay?" Ellyn shook her head and burst into fresh tears.

"Ellyn, what's wrong? I never ever see you cry!" Hermione said consoling her.

"It's too hard to explain!" Ellyn said sadly.

"Wait! We can use the pensieve here, I can see why Hermione was mad at me and why you're sad and ummm... yeah!" Kenz said happily, forgetting all the tears. Hermione pulled the Pensieve out of a hidden compartment below the sink and got her wand out.

"Here." Hermione said, pulling out a silvery thought from her head with her wand and dipped it in the Pensieve.

Mackenzie put her head in the Pensieve . After a few minutes she came out.

"That's why! Hermione, I was just talking to Harry about ... well he took embarrassing photos of me and threatened to do something with them! And he was just telling me the story about you punching Malfoy. I never ever liked Harry. He's like my brother! And Mione... why did you make out with Cedric Diggory?" Kenz asked.

"I don't know... That's a story for another day. Ellyn, why are you crying?" Hermione turned to face Ellyn, who was wiping away her tears with the corner of her robe.

"I'm not sure if I want to... It's complicated." She whispered.

"Ell... Come on, you can do it!" Hermione said softly. Ellyn nodded and pulled the thought out of her head and placed the thought in the Pensieve. Hermione and Kenz looked inside.

"Oh no! Ell." Kenz said looking up at Ellyn. Hermione was outraged.

"I'm going to kill that sorry bastard!" Hermione shouted, grabbing her wand and storming away. She ran up to her common room, finding Ron and Harry on the usual sofa in front of the fire.

"How dare you! You -you ahhh! Aguamenti!" Hermione exclaimed, soaking Ron with water.

"Bloody Hell, what was that for Hermione?" Ron shouted, casting a drying charm. He looked up to Hermione's face and knew why.

"You know exactly why I did that, she's a good person you know and... why, Ron? She likes you... a lot, and you just mess it up!" Hermione said hopelessly and walked away. Harry mouthed girls to Ron.

"It's true, it _is_ my fault."Ron said collapsing on the couch.

* * *

Draco made his way up to Slytherin common room to go to his dorms. He ignored the Hellos he got and went to his room. He stumbled across someone.

"Watch where yo-" Draco said not completing his sentence. "Mackenzie."

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I wasn't looking, I'm just busy, please excuse my clumsiness!" Mackenzie said, dusting off her robes and turning Gryffindor red.

"It's alright Fawn, my bad." Draco said softly, smiling. It seemed he only smiled around her. Her goofiness, her way to get embarrassed fast, her smile. It made him all so bubbly.

"Yea...bye." Mackenzie said turning away, Draco's smile faded.

All of a sudden, she turned around. He smiled again.

"Malfoy... You're the best at Transfiguration, except Hermione of course, and I was wondering if you could tutor me in it since I'm pretty... Well it's not my best subject and Hermione is busy doing other matters." Mackenzie said wringing her hands, avoiding eye contact while biting her lip.

"Sure thing Fawn, meet me hmmm today after lunch in the library. And, you are pretty!" Draco said grinning and walked away. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"I meant I'm pretty bad at it!" She called to him. She didn't even have to see his face to know he was smirking. She sighed, turned around and went to study about unicorns in her dorm. Draco went to his room, collapsing on his bed before hearing a bird sound. The blond turned to the window to find his personal owl, Midas. It was a gold coloured owl with grey eyes like Draco.

"A letter from father. Let's see what rubbish he has to say." Draco huffed, petting Midas.

_Draco,_

_Your mother Narcissa and I will be having a dance for the Ministry to get in favours. Instead of enjoying your little Hogsmeade trip you will come to the ball. It is a must that you come. Bring a date like Miss Parkinson, or better perhaps, Miss Zani, who is from a French heritage of Purebloods and quite wealthy. I suggest you bring her._

_Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy, your Father._

Draco groaned, and got out parchment to write back to his "beloved"father.

_Father,_

_I will attend this ball of yours and bring a date. I do not wish to bring Claudia Zani, even if she is a pureblood with rich French parents, but I will if I have no other choices. And father I need dress robes._

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco read his letter over a few times and then gave it to Midas who flew away immediately. Draco wondered who to bring. He wouldn't mind going to the ball, but definitely not with Claudia.

After he had finished lunch, Draco made his way to the library with a smile on his face, which grew when he saw Mackenzie, but faded when he saw black hair next to her.

"Harry, please, I know you're not like that, please give it to me! I need you to give it to me, I beg you!" Mackenzie's voice begged.

"Nope, I'm still going to tease you about it every day for the rest of our lives. I need to go now though, so bye!" Harry said grabbing his books and leaving. Mackenzie groaned and put her head in her hands. '_What did Mackenzie want? Was it... no, no, no.'_ Draco thought.

"Hello Fawn!" Draco said, emerging from behind a bookshelf.

"Oh hello!" Mackenzie said beaming. Draco almost wet his pants. Kenz got out her Transfiguration book and wand. Draco brought his own wand out.

"So what do you have trouble with?" Draco asked. Kenz flipped through the book, searching for what she was finding hard. Draco found it extremely hard not to stare at her. She bit her lip and Draco directed his gaze to his wand, trying not to stare, which completely failed for his eyes found her again.

"Here this section, it's too hard for me and I never get the right wand movement!" Kenz exclaimed. Draco smirked, and showed her the spell to transfigure something into an animal of your choice. Draco transfigured her quill into a snake. Kenz gasped.

"What?" Draco asked seriously. Kenz shook her head.

"It's, uh, I'm, uh, r-really afraid of reptiles!" Kenz said, wide eyed. Draco laughed and transfigured it back to a quill.

"Some Slytherin you are! Our mascot's a snake!" Draco exclaimed. Mackenzie laughed and shrugged. "Try it, it's honestly not that hard." Mackenzie tried it, but no luck. "You're doing the movement wrong." Draco said gently. He placed his hand lightly above hers and showed her the correct movement. Mackenzie's skin tingled when he removed his hand.

"Oh, like that..." Mackenzie said quietly. She tried again, and successfully transfigured her quill into a white mouse. Draco nodded and transfigured it back then watched her try again. "I think I'm getting the hang of it!" She exclaimed, smiling. Draco nodded and se slowly looked up to him. There was silence as they gazed in each others eyes, bright blue into stormy grey. Mackenzie raised her hand to touch Draco's face but midway she thought better of it. She fisted her hand and put it into her lap, looking away.

"I should, ummm... go now. Thanks for the, ummm..." Mackenzie couldn't even finish her sentence. Draco nodded, tucked his wand in his pocket and stood up, as did she.

"Goodbye." Draco said softly. Then there was an awkward silence, both unsure what else to say. Draco leaned in forward to peck her cheek and left. Mackenzie lifted her hand to her cheek in awe to feel where he kissed her. Maybe this could actually work out.

* * *

Ellyn was going to Care of Magical creatures when she spotted Harry.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Ellyn!" Harry said bowing low. Ellyn stuck her tongue out.

"Bonne journée, et cesser d'agir comme un idiot!" Ellyn retorted. Harry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. They made their way to Hagrid.

"Ga'mornin' class, today I'll pair ye up with a student from the opposing 'ouse!"Hagrid said happily, getting out a piece of parchment."Finnigan and Mitchell, Potter and Chang, Granger and Adelphie , Mcknight and Weasley, Brown and Crusade, and finally, Patil and Bryce. Now get in yer groups!" Hagrid bellowed. Everyone scampered off as Hermione looked at Ellyn in sympathy. Ron slowly walked over to Ellyn.

"Hi, I-..." Ron said.

"Look Weasley, I don't want to fail Care of Magical Creatures so you had better do your work!" Ellyn said stiffly then whipped out her book. Ron nodded and did the same. She wiped a quick tear before he noticed but it was too late.

"Look Ellyn, I'm so sorry! Lavender just jumped on me and the only way I could make her stop was to... well, kiss her back. But I really...REALLY like you and I hate myself so much for this! I tried so long to talk to you... I'm so sorry Ellyn. I never meant it. I really like you Ellyn Arturo McKnight!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and making her face him. Ellyn stood there wide eyed and hugged him, slightly shocked.

"Come on beautiful, let's get to work." Ron said softly. Ellyn nodded and carried on reading her book.

Hermione was watching their exchange and beaming. Now Ellyn and Ron had made up, it meant one less thing to worry about. Hermione glanced over to Harry. Cho Chang was obviously flirting with him, draping her arms all over him. One more thing to worry about. Hermione sighed heavily, got her wand out and cast a spell.


End file.
